Dimension
by Bullshifters
Summary: When Curtis rewound time to prevent the mass murder of the Misfits, he ended up leaving one person behind. Me. Simon POV: Immediate events after episode 6, short Oneshot


**Short Oneshot featuring the direct events after Monsieur Grand Fromage (I have an enternal grudge against him) stabbed Simon.**

**If Simon got left behind that is... Ooh... mysterious ;)**

* * *

><p>The pain was instant. I wheezed out a breath as my vision started to haze. I felt blood start to seep from where I bit down hard on my lip and from the depths of my throat, a oily iron taste coming up and staining my tongue. I gasped out a cry as my head shook, becoming visible again. The two faces of shock that watched me as I fell back against the wall, straining hard, my hands in a permanent clutch surrounding where the blade was sunken in, hilt deep.<p>

Brian exchanged a glance between the helpless figure behind me before staring at me with wide eyed shock. His hand immediately let go of the knife and he ran off, his tux tails only flapping behind a corner a second after I started to slide down the wall, blood seeping heavily betwixt my fingers.

'They're all dead' I managed, blood starting to creep down my chin.

'You have to save them. We have to go back to before we were famous,' I said with determination, 'we have to stop it. _Do it'_

The lactose intolerant runner looked at me, shock still piercing his feature, when he got a strange look in his eye and he gasped inwards. And then I watched his figure fade, his dark skin merely a shadow against the cream wall behind until he was suddenly gone, only his breath left behind. I looked down at my own pale blood spattered hand, expecting it to fade.

But it wasn't, it didn't.

I collapsed against the pain, moaning, the hood falling him my head. I still wasn't disappearing, and my vision was blackening not from the feeling of going back in time, but the feeling of dying. Tears stung the back of my eyelids.

_My dear sweet Alisha…_

I coughed out, blood spraying the white wall as I slipped into unconsciousness, waiting for the end to come. I pleaded it would come soon, life just didn't seem worth living

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, raking in a breath, the pain just a dull throb below my stomach. I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear my crystal clear blue eyes, and my cloudy head. I bit down on my lip, was it all just a dream? But the searing pain that emanated told me otherwise and when I finally came to my senses I sat up quickly, the blood rushing to my head.<p>

I was in a white room, white sheet, white whirring machines with a fragile beeping in the corner telling me I was still alive. The only one alive, tears starting to spring from my eyes, hot and salty, slipping from my vision. I had never been exactly a happy guy (until recently) but before it had never occurred to me that life wasn't worth living.

But I couldn't help thinking that now.

The door opened slightly, I expected my parents but when a white coated doctor, I realised that I didn't even have my parents. I had told them about my invisibility, no going back now, and they were disgusted, scared. I wondered if they thought about how I felt when I had a superpower. I guessed they didn't with a sigh.

'Hello… Simon' the man said, checking the notice at the end of my bed. 'How are you feeling'? I didn't say anything, frightened the wailing of mourning would rev up. He tilted his head when I gave no answer.

The doctor sighed, 'So you remember then'. Only when he said that, did the images start bashing back into my head, my dead Lisha, Curtis disappearing, everyone dead. Everyone… just gone…

'If its any condolence, the man who did that to your friends was caught. He's locked up for good.' The victory was bittersweet I thought, and 'my friends' was such a meagre word for how I really felt about them. I scrunched the cover beneath my fingers, letting sobs wrack my frame.

'One did survive you know'

I gasped, feeling my neck, checking the pulse was there. Pinch me, I'm dreaming, I thought sarcastically, hope filling up my insides.

'R-Really?' I said, tears of joy now working their way down my face. Maybe I wasn't alone. Maybe life was somewhat worth living. Was it Curtis? I bit my hurt lip in vain, maybe he could bring us back. Maybe the time travel went wrong.

Maybe, maybe, maybe…

As soon as the doctor unhooked all the pricks and needles from my skin, I leapt up (only to crumple embarrassingly). He held me up as we made our slow but eagar way a few doors down.

'He's in here' the doctor said unsurely, his face not betraying what he was feeling. I was too elated to care, giving him an inquisitive look before barging my way through the door.

'Hello? Hello?' I said happily, peering into the room. And what met me blew me back out the door, my hand covering my mouth in shock. In pain… In the hope I just lost.

I reached out an ivory hand to close the door behind me, so I was alone with him.

'Oh god… Nathan?'

The Irish boy was sprawled on the bed, his life support machine beeping, seemingly hundreds of needles weaving in and out of each other, his curls barely visible under the tubes, wiring and huge mask covering his face. I tip toed over, before sitting carefully down in the wicker chair beside the bed. I weaved my hand through the tubes and I clasped his cold hand with mine.

I knew the machines weren't necessary, I knew I could plug them all out and he would still breath. He couldn't die for gods sake, but he couldn't repair the damage to his brain. His eyes were glazed, half open, staring straight ahead. His mouth whispered something and I leaned in, only to find he wasn't speaking at all, only a jumble of sounds his brain couldn't match up. I closed my eyes , and rested my head on the bed, Nathan's cold, dead (might as well have been) hand resting lightly in mine, and wept painfully for the first time.

Because I was fucking stuck.

Stuck in this endless stupid _other _dimension, with no way out. I leaned down and pecked Nathan gently on the forehead, my eyes flaring up with passion. His eyes were so sad and empty behind the mask, his skinny body so lost under the breathing tubes and machines.

'I'll be back. I'll make sure this won't happen again Nate, I promise.'

I had no hoody to pull over my face now, but I knew what my future was.

And then I went invisible…

And then the story began…

* * *

><p><strong>This is just what I thought might happen if Simon got left behind in a different dimension.<strong>

**Tis highly probable. Read and review :D**


End file.
